


Your never alone Tibbs 3

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is there for Tony no matter how much he feels alone. An angsty wall inspired by stories I have been reading lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your never alone Tibbs 3

Your never alone Tibbs 3

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
